Jagerhan
Summary 'Jagerhan ', is a small Country in East Asia that borders China and Korea, known for its German, Japanese, and Mexican inspired culture. National animal: Chinese Flying Squirrel Founded: as a village in 1860, as a country in 1907 Capital City: New Stadt Languages: English, Chinese, Japanese, Thai Top Religions: Christianity, Taoism, Confucianism, Islam, Buddhism Top 5 most populated cities in Jagerhan (all Population statistics are estimated and lightly surveyed by the government of Jagerhan) 1.New Toshi Population: 300,500 2.New Stadt Population: 200,080 3.Machi Population: 100,150 4.Ani Population: 100,000 5.Chi Population: 90,998 Geography Jagerhan is separated into 4 sections, known as states. The biggest and most populated state is Davidson. It has large Jagerhan Cities such as New Toshi and Machi. The two brother and sister states, Her and Memi are often grouped together as one, but they are considered independent states. Her and Memi are home to the Ani and Chi cities. The first, and original state, Di-Zui, is home to the capital city New Stadt as well as smaller cities and towns. Population Estimated Population as of 1940: 984,880 Estimated Population as of 1980: 998,901 Estimated Population as of 2003: 1,001,700 Estimated Population as of 2012: 902,747 Estimated Population as of 2015: 901,740 Economy The current currency of Jagerhan is the Pfund. Before the Pfund was introduced in 2014, Jagerhan used Chinese currency. The Jagerhan Economy as of 2006 is stable. Although in 2012 there was a slight increase in unemployment, the Economy of Jagerhan has remained stable. 1 Xia= 0.5 Pfund or 0.53 Us Dollar 1 Pfund= 1.06 Us Dollar 1 Zfund= 10 Pfund or 10.60 Us Dollar 1 Queen= 15 Zfund or 150 Pfund or 240 Us Dollar Military The first form of a Jagerhan military was established in 1908 as a small militia to prevent other nations from taking the small country as theirs. After 1914 the Jagerhan Militia got upgrades such as updated weaponry as it came out and was manufactured, as well as a new form of transportation on horseback. In 1938 the Jagerhan Army, Navy, and Rangers were established as military branches alongside the original Militia. During world war 2 Jagerhan as a country did not enter war, although Jagerhan forces were given to China in exchange for protection while Jagerhan rebuilt itself. In 1942 the Jagerhan Air-force was established. In 1977 the Jagerhan military would see major changes, the Ranger branch of the military would be disbanded and replaced by the Jagerhan Cavalry, and all ground forces (Army and Militia soldiers) were equipped with a light weight type of body armor. In 2003 all Jagerhan ground forces were equipped with a more protective and durable light weight body armor. In 2006 the Ghost military branch was established, bringing back the ranger branch but with a new name. In 2010 all Jagerhan ground forces got upgraded with body armors that were updated when a new type would be developed or manufactured. Currently the Jagerhan military branches are the: Jagerhan Army: basic infantry and armor used in ground battles usually in urban and rural environments. Jagerhan Militia forces: basic infantry made up of armed civilians, sometimes mounts horses to support or act as Cavalry. Jagerhan Navy: basic fleets used in sea and naval conflicts. Jagerhan Air-Force: basic Air-force made up of military air-crafts used in dog fights, to support naval ships, or transport troops. Jagerhan Cavalry: basic mounted units used to gain height and speed advantages. Jagerhan Ghost Infantry: Ghost infantry mostly deal with conflicts that are too difficult or dangerous for basic infantry and armor to deal with. Leaders The Following is a list of Leaders that have ruled over Jagerhan. The Three Kings 1864-1910 (Names not Referenced in Jagerhan Lore) King Tsu Linn 1910-1920 King Siz Su 1920-1937 King Lee Bock 1940-1945 King Din Lobe 1945-1975 King Jeb Raul 1985-2000 King Jeff Raul 2000-2015 King David Raul 2015-Present Day Culture The fallowing is a list of national holidays noticed by the Jagerhan Government. Christmas, New Years, Easter, Valentines Day, Day of the dead, Mothers Day, Fathers Day, Soldier's Day, King's Day, Queen's Day, Children Day, Day of prayer. Early History According to Early Jagerhan Lores, the first rulers were three people who were self named "Kings" they ran the village of Jagerhan from 1864-1910 , which grew into a city and latter on a Country. After the death of the three kings in 1910 a new ruler would rise, King Tsu Linn, he would introduce many changes to Jagerhan in the year 1914, such as modern weaponry and mechanical air cooling. King Tsu Linn's Life as a ruler was short, as he was killed in 1920 by an assassin. In 1920 tragedy would strike Jagerhan as a new ruler would violently rise to power, King Siz Su. King Siz Su would gain power in Jagerhan by first hiring an assassin to kill Tsu Linn, and then by starting riots through Jagerhan. When Jagerhan would begin to fall apart, Siz Su would promise the people of Jagerhan many things such as peace and protection, but when he would be placed into power he ordered the military to execute anyone against him. Siz Su's Rein would be remembered as a long and violent one, but after 15 years Siz Su would be overthrown and killed by rioters and bodyguards who wished to betray him in 1937. A politician, Lee Bock would be chosen as king by voters and the people of Jagerhan in 1940. When Lee Bock would rise to power in 1940, a second would war would of already begun and Jagerhan, still recovering from the Siz Su incident, would ready itself for war. Although Jagerhan itself would not enter the war, Jagerhan military forces were gifted to China in exchange for protection from any invaders or attacks while Jagerhan Built itself back up. In 1945 world war 2 ended and Jagerhan was not nearly back and running as usual, but Lee Bock would step down from his position of power after three death threats were sent to him on August 22nd, August 25th, and September 3rd 1945. On October 13th 1945 Din Lobe, another politician would be brought into power as king. Din Lobe would introduce many changes to Jagerhan in 1955, such as Color Television and Microwave Ovens. Din Lobes Rule was very peaceful, no wars or conflicts would happen during his time and Din Lobe would die in 1975 from a heart attack. Rebellion A time from 1976-1983 a large Rebellion had started in Jagerhan. Since Din Lobe had passed away and there would not be a later for a while, rebels took that opportunity of political weakness to try and overthrow the Jagerhan Government. In 1976 and 1977 the rebels had not begun a full war, instead several major riots would break out and for many of those riots, the Jagerhan police would fail at containing them and soon several government buildings and landmarks were destroyed or disfigured by rioters. After 1977 the true fight had begun as many rebels would arm themselves for war. In 1978 the rebels had almost overthrown the government, rioters and armed rebels would work together to kill and assassinate politicians, it became so bad that the Jagerhan military had to step in as an effort to stop the Rebellion. Once the military had stepped in many rioters would step down from fear of death or punishment, however many armed rebels instead chose to attack the military forces with the weapons they possessed. Although while the armed rebels had managed to injure some soldiers, the military would strike back at them which ended in all armed rebels either dead or arrested. The armed rebels may of been no more, but protests and riots still went on from 1979-1982 but in 1983 one final attack on the Jagerhan government would lead thousands of innocents dead. In this final attack the rebels had stolen military grade equipment and vehicles and led a war against law enforcers and the Jagerhan military, this battle would last six months until all armed rebels would be killed or captured by Jagerhan Forces. After the final attack the protest and riots would quickly die down and the country would return to peace once a new leader would step into power. Conflicts with the US After the Rebellion Jeb Raul would become King of Jagerhan in 1985. Jeb Raul had many hostile opinions about the United States because of the Cold War. The Jagerhan Navy would find a number of small and medium islands off of the united states to the west. Jeb Raul wished to take these islands and claim that they were a part of Jagerhan, but the United States refused to let Jagerhan naval forces claim the island. Jeb Raul became enraged at the way the United States responded and ordered the navy to take the islands and defend them from the united states. The united states navy attempted to ward off the Jagerhan Invaders and a small naval conflict begun, although there were no major battles these islands were of high value and interest to Jagerhan and so the Jagerhan Air force was ordered to intervene. These conflicts ended in Jagerhan taking fourteen islands for themselves and the united states taking the other eleven. Later in 1987 Jagerhan would sell and trade goods with Russia which angered the US further. In 2000 Jagerhan's King Jeb Raul died from a heart attack, and so his son Jeff would become king. Jeff did not share the same hostile opinions about the United States but he remained unfriendly to them because that's what his father would of wanted. Hamserstan Jeb Raul's rule over Jagerhan lasted until 2000, when he died from a heart attack. Jeff Raul, Jeb's Son would become king after his fathers death. In 2003 King Jeff Raul would become allies with the small hamster populated country of Hamserstan, according to him he "Liked the idea of Hamsters running a country", and so a beautiful alliance and friendship between nations would rise. Gang Violence Ever since 2006 there has been a large in-cress in gang related violence and murder. The fallowing is a list of statistics from 2006 to 2014. 2006-Incress by 2% 2007-Incress by 4% 2008-Incress by 10% 2009-Incress by 5% 2010-Incress by 5% 2011-Decress by 20% 2012-Incress by 6% 2013-Decress by 2% 2014-Incress by 20% 2015-Incress by 5% The most popular and biggest gangs in Jagerhan are the Prahverheit Mafia, Mechwarz Families, and the Chino. Jagerhan Bill of Rights The Fallowing is the Jagerhan Bill of Rights wrote in 1908. First Amendment- Freedom of Speech, Religion, and Peaceful Assembly. Second Amendment- Right for the People to Buy, Own, and Keep Arms for protection and the protection of the country. Third Amendment- Civil Trial by Jury as well as other rights of the Accused. Fourth Amendment- Prohibition of excessive bail. Fifth Amendment- Right for the people to form small militias for protection of themselves and there owned property. Sixth Amendment- Abolishing of slavery except as a punishment for crime. Seventh Amendment- Prohibits the denial of any rights based on race, color, or gender. Eight Amendment- Prohibits the manufacturing or sale of alcohol within Jagerhan without legal license. Ninth Amendment- Prohibits the denial of the rights of Jagerhan citizens, fourteen years of age or older, to vote, consume alcohol, or own a temporary slave. Tenth Amendment- Prohibits the denial of marriage for Jagerhan citizens based on race, color, gender, or age. Modern Day When Jeff Raul became king a new modern age started in Jagerhan. Jeff Raul ruled Jagerhan from 2000-2015, it is only very recently that he stepped down from power to let his own son, David, become King. Prince David became king on the 29th of July 2015. As of September 4th 2015, Jagerhan will allow Refugees from other countries to live and stay in Jagerhan until the situation in there home country gets better. Currently, as of October 17th 2015, several peaceful protests have turned violent when the Chino gangs opened fire on civilians or police, it has almost become something of a war as the Chino gangs have shown a 60% growth from 2013 to 2015. Flags The fallowing is a list of flags in the country of Jagerhan. EY